


Blanc Roi and Reine

by Sailorlyoko4life



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat, MarixBlanc, MarixChat, Smutt, things get a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorlyoko4life/pseuds/Sailorlyoko4life
Summary: How did Chat Blanc get Marinette to comply to him? Well, this Cat has his ways. He knows Marinette wants to help him, wants to join him; he just needs to bring it out of her.MarixChat / MarixBlanc Marichat / MariBlanc Rated T for safety.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, chat blanc - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Blanc Roi and Reine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow MariChat lovers! Ready for some MarixBlanc? NO?! Then why the heck are you reading this? Go ahead and leave, this is for the MarixChat/ MarixBlanc lovers. With some extra spice mixed in. :)
> 
> (if you know me then you might guess what it is lol)
> 
> So did you guys know that 'Reine' means Queen? I mean I looked up the french work for King which is 'Roi'. But when I looked up the Queen translation I was dumbfounded! This means that 'Rena Rouge' is supposed to be Alya calling herself 'Red Queen'! (Or queen red but you know what I mean.)
> 
> Some of you might have already known this like how all of us know 'Blanc' means white and 'Noir' means black, but I DID NOT so it was a pleasant surprise for me. :)
> 
> Anyways on with the wonderful MariBlanc! This fanfic takes place somewhere in season 3... after 'Chat Blanc' but before the finale. (so probably right after 'felix'.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own this show.

Blanc Roi and Reine

How did she end up in a mess like this? On her chase with Chat Blanc on top of her, kissing his way down her neck.

-16 hours beforehand-

This Friday had been like any other. School, akuma fight, and Chat noir visiting her to make sure she was ok in the afternoon. She kissed him on the cheek and told him she was fine. But she knew he needed to talk. His eyes said so. So she asked him what was bothering him and he told her he felt terrible for letting ladybug down in the fight. He had gotten controlled, again. He saw the news footage of how he tried to take her earrings. He felt awful. She re-assured him Ladybug was telling the truth when she told him it was ok. But for him it had been a much bigger deal. Sure he never saw footage of himself trying to hurt his lady before, but he knew it happened far too often. They were partners, what good was he to her if all he did was make things harder for her?

Marinette invited him to sit on the chase in her room with her and she pet his hair as he snuggled into her while they watched a movie about two fairy sisters finding each other. Marinette hated waking him when the movie was over, she knew he had fallen asleep when he stopped purring. But he had to go. She waved goodbye as he left her balcony as his usual self.

Then Saturday came. Marinette was just working re-doing her 56th birthday present for Adrian when a familiar knock came from her balcony door. It was the middle of the day and there had been no akuma attack so she didn't know why Chat would be visiting. Her parents were still running the bakery until 4pm so she didn't have to worry about them catching them; that was her reasoning to opening the hatch and letting the hero into her bed. Only, something wasn't right.

"Chat, chat?" Marinette looked the usually blonde haired and black clad hero over like he was from her nightmares. He was all white, all except his skin and his bright blue eyes. Just like in the alternate time line she had erased. She tried to back away but he caught her by the wrist to keep her from leaving the edge of her bed.

"Marinette, don't be afraid of me." He said as he looked into her eyes. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a sudden calm wash over her. He saw her visibly calm down. He smiled gently. "Good girl." She knew she had to get away, but her brain was calmer then it should be. Think...

"Cookies. I- I mean, I have cookies on my desk if you want to sit and talk about something." She managed to get out. He glanced over to her desk where there was in fact a plate of cookies. And a croissant. He could never resit her parents baked goods. He let go of her wrist and watched her every move as she went down her ladder and retrieved the plate. She then sat it on the folding table she had set up not 12 hours ago in order to watch a movie on a portable dvd player. He watched her just stand there fidgeting with her hands, clearly getting nervous. He couldn't have that now could he?

"So, I guess you want to know what happened huh?" He asked with a smirk as he landed in front of her. She backed away a few steps to keep some distance between them.

"I-, um, I mean I think I can guess. I mean your Chat Blanc so that means our talk last night didn't help." She said looking sad.

"I haven't told you what my name was yet, so how come you know it already?" He stalked towards her with narrowed eyes. She definitely was hiding something. She grasped for an explanation as his white clad hand came out and grasped her shoulder, not allowing her to continue to create space.

"I, I mean isn't it obvious? Your in your 'Chat Noir' suit but your white now and 'noir' means black so I figured since it was white it would be-" her voice raised in pitch so high that he couldn't help but smile at her as he brought his face a few centimeters from her face. He tightened his grip on her shoulder as he felt her start to try to pull it free. His princess was so amusing to tease, and she looked beautiful with that blush dusting her cheeks. He suddenly completely turned away from her to snatch the croissant off of the plate of baked goods.

"I suppose you have always been a clever girl." He said as he enjoyed his snack. Marinette didn't know how long she could keep this up. He was clearly akumatized, but he wasn't acting all weird and psychotic like he had been in the alternate time line. If anything he was just teasing her like he normally would. Heck he was even enjoying a pastry like he normally did; Laying on her chase with a blissful smile on his face. She knew he was akumatized due to his emotions from the other day, but why was he visiting her instead of terrorizing Paris to bring Ladybug out? He wasn't even being like the other akuma's and yelling or acting crazy. He was just being... well Chat.

"So, I mean you clearly didn't get over yesterdays events. But why come to me? Shouldn't you be, like chasing Ladybug or something?" She really didn't want to pull him out of his normal behavior but she needed answers, and to look for the akumatized object. Last time it was his bell right?

"Oh Purrrrincess. Always putting others before yourself. Yes I am, in fact, Chat Blanc. But I'll worry about Ladybug in a little bit. I'm going to need a little help from the only person who really 'see's' me. I'm only worth something to Hawkmoth because of my Miraculous, and Ladybug..." He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. " I don't want to talk about her. In fact I don't want to fight her either." He looked defeated. But that didn't make any sense to Marinette. She sat on the chase next to him and caressed his cheek.

"I don't understand Chat. What is Hawkmoth giving you and how can you get what he wants without-" He pressed his hand to trap her hand on his cheek and looked her in the eyes.

"Forget about that." She could swear that his blue eyes got brighter. She blinked a few times. What had she been saying? Then she felt Chat nuzzle his face to her hand, that was also in his hand.

"Chat? What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled. She remembered them sitting down to talk but forgot what she had been saying a moment ago. Since she couldn't remember she might as well ask the most important question. He half opened his eyes giving her a sultry smile like she was his prey. It sent a shiver up her back. What is he planning?

"Princess, answer me honestly, do you like injustice?" He asked. She didn't understand why he was asking her that right now but she felt her lips move on their own.

"No, I hate it." While it was true she still didn't understand what was happening. His hand that was cradling her own to his face moved up her arm and to her own cheek. He cupped her face, careful to not let his claws nick her.

"Then why don't you help me get those earrings and me and you can bring true justice to Paris together hmmm? That would be nice wouldn't it?" He asked her.

"Yeah it would, I mean, NO! I can't take m-" She slapped her hand over her own mouth so hard it sounded like she might have slapped Chat instead. Her hand effectively muffled the rest of her answer. He looked at her like she was crazy. He tightened his hand on her cheek.

"Wh- are you trying to hurt yourself?" He knew he needed to calm her back down for this to work. He didn't know why she was freaking out again, but he needed her relaxed. Maybe a change in topic...

"NO!" She said as she finally removed her hand from her mouth. "I just don't want... you … to … know..." She was trying sooooo hard to stop her words. Why can't she just stop talking? She tried to clench her jaw until her teeth hurt to stop herself. Her answer got an eyebrow raised and soon that predator look was back on Chat's face. He pulled her face closer to his own.

"Ohhhhh. So purhaps you do want to help me. Am I right?" He asked in a low purr. He was leaning closer to her.

"Yes." She couldn't stop the answer from coming out. Yes she did want to help him, help free him from Hawkmoth.

"Good, cause right now I need you to relax, don't worry about anything and kiss me." He commanded her. She felt a calm fall over her again, and before she knew it she closed the distance between their lips. She didn't know why she was kissing an akuma, but when his lips moved in sync with hers it felt so nice...

They broke apart after a good minute of lip locking. Marinett'es face was flushed and Chat Blanc's eyes shined brighter."Did you enjoy doing that?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered now feeling more at ease then before. When had his eyes gotten so blue?

"Do you mind if I continue it?" He asked. She shook her head. Her consent was all he needed. He slowly leaned in and pressed their lips together again. He felt her relax and could tell she had closed her eyes just like he had. He laced his hand that had been on her cheek into her pigtail and pulled it out to run his claw through her hair. She hummed in approval, which surprised him. Did his princess like her hair being played with? He made note of it as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart again and he turned her on the chase and brought her other leg to lay between his own. This caused her to reposition as well, meaning she had to back away from him to lean against the arm of the chase. Unfortunately this gave her a second to think.

"Chat Noir, I, We shouldn't be- be doing this. We aren't 'together' like that and-" She was silence with Blanc's lips attacking hers. He had pounced on her like he was a real cat in the jungle and it had made her gasp in surprise. Chat took the opportunity to slip his tongue through and soon there was a battle of dominance between the two. He used his new position to run his other hand through her other pigtail and free the rest of her hair. He ran his claws gently along her scalp and he felt her relax underneath him and felt her moan. Oh she definitely had a hair kink. Maybe keeping it in tight pigtails all the time made it more sensitive?

He broke the kiss when they needed air. His plan was working. But he needed to establish something.

"I'm not Chat Noir. I'm Chat Blanc princess, and I will never hurt you. In fact I want to help you. Would you like to find out what it feels like to be 'together'? Would you like to know what it feels like to be free of your chains that force you to swallow your true feelings all the time? I can help you if you help me. In fact I know you know you want me to help you. So how about we have some more fun and then we can go and get those earrings hmm?" His eyes were locked with hers and her mind was like falling deeper into a haze she couldn't explain.

She felt his other hand cup her cheek again and he leaned on top of her to press them together while he kissed her. She let herself be pushed gently down into the chase to rest her head on the arm. Soon his lips were moving up her jaw and to her ear. She felt his nose brush against her earring before he went to her neck and traveled down leaving kisses with every move.

Marinette felt something hard hit her forehead suddenly. She cracked her eyes open to see a fuzzy red thing. No, her sight was fuzzy, the thing was waving what looked like arms, and …

Oh my! Marinette's mind grew fuzzier again and she threw her head back when she felt him chew on her pulse point. That would definitely leave a mark but her voice was more concerned with moaning as he moved to leave another one lower down. When had my blazer been removed? Her mind was so preoccupied with these new sensations and her body was in no way halting anything. She had long forgotten formulating a plan to escape him.

"Chat!" She gasped out when he had moved from her bare shoulder to travel down the side of her shirt, and breast. He pulled away fully to get a good look at his princess.

He loved the way she looked right now. Disheveled and wanting. So innocent. Her face dazed, her blazer long gone and he had managed to rip her sleeve off of her white shirt to get more access. He could go further but he knew Hawkmoth would be checking in on him soon. There wasn't time to go further, but he had an alternative reason for all of this in mind when he had gotten here.

He would make her his one way or another. Both ways suited him just fine. He took her chin in his hand and made her look deep into his blue eyes again. He could see her eyes take on a lighter blue glow, perfect. That meant she wasn't resisting anymore. Now that she was relaxed enough, he started his command.

"I want you to unlock your forbidden self. We all have one. The you that you hide in the darkest corner of your mind. I want you to let her out. Let her out. Come to me, my Queen." Chat Blanc said in a husky voice. Marinette took in a deep, shocked, breathe and let it out slowly. She felt like someone had just reached in and pulled her free from an unknown source. When her focus came back she realized Chat Blanc was caressing her cheek. She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her lips for a kiss. And another, and another. It soon diverged into her pulling him even tighter against herself and initiating a full on make out. His hands wandered again. So did hers. They got into that comfortable position again and Chat was slipping his hands under her shirt when Hawkmoth made his check in call.

"Actually I think my Queen is willing to participate now. Send it over." Blanc said. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. She could only hear his side of the conversation.

"Ready to be a power couple?" He asked with a smirk. She smirked back at him.

"Only if you are my Blanc Roi." She answered. Oh he liked this Marinette. Within a few seconds a dark feather had slipped into the room through still opened balcony door. The feather went into the ripped white shirt she was wearing and she heard Myura speak to her. She agreed to the terms but when she had reached for her earrings, they were missing. Chat and herself sat up as she looked to see if they had somehow fallen off. Then she realized what must have had happened. And this made her angry.

"ARUUGHGH. I can't believe she did this to me! When I get my hands on that little-!" She started to shout but Chat Blanc cut her off.

"Wait what are you so mad about?" He asked as she had gotten off of the Chase and pulled out what looked like a paper box. She turned to him and put a finger to her mouth to keep him quite while she opened the box and pointed to the clearly fake red and black earrings in it and then pointed to her now empty ears. Understanding seemed to dawn on him.

"Chat Blanc, my 'little sister' seems to have gotten away with something important to me. Do you think Hawkmoth and Myura would mind if we hunt her down first, before she gives it to someone?" Marinette said with a very pointed look. He could tell she was intentionally not wanting Hakwmoth or Myura know she was Ladybug. Which meant they both needed to tread carefully with whatever they said out loud. He really liked this Marinette.

"I get it. So lets go find her before that happens. Maybe we can re-dress and take control of some of the pariasions while we are at it?" He smirked. It hadn't gone unnoticed by either of them when the floating living Chinese ensemble had appeared, clearly Marinette's Amuk. It was as if someone where inside of it they way it floated; It was a stunning red Chinese Dragon dress with short sleeves, white tea gloves, and short white ankle boots. Marinette had a design like this in her book so it didn't surprise her in the least. She turned to it and a beam came out of the white tea glove and Marinette appeared in the same ensemble, only her dress pattern was exactly the same as her shirt, only in pink. She looked into the mirror and noticed her hair was still down too.

Chat Blanc let out a whistle of approval as he openly checked her out as well. She mearly laughed and gestured for the dress to lay flat and Chat and Myura didn't know what she was planning on doing until she started floating as if it was a magic carpet. That made some sense, but she dangled her legs off of it like it was a witches broom instead of fully sitting on it.

"Now that I have my own ride, not that I would mind being carried in your arms, let's get busy shall we?" Marinette said as she was raised to and through the open balcony door.

"Oh I really love this Marinette." Chat Blanc stated with a devious grin as he lept out of her room and followed her path.

Hawkmoth and Myura could tell that both of the children had the intent to get Ladybug out of hiding but couldn't understand how they were going to do that exactly. Marinette's amuk's gloves had the power to change peoples clothing while Chat Blanc simply had the power of commands when people looked into his eyes.

(honestly I don't want to flesh out the rest of this story, but I know you guys woud want and ending, so here's the breakdown of how it would play out if I finished this.)

Marinette and Chat Blanc go to Alya's, Marinette knew Tikki might try Alya first to replace her. Tikki managed to hide from Marinette's sight as Marinette asked Alya if she had seen any 'red bugs' recently. Alya hadn't seen Tikki yet so she had no idea what Marinette was talking about. So Chat Blanc looked her in the eye and commanded she help them find the 'red bug'. Alya is now a 'drone' and Marinette gives her a nice minion outfit. (basically a lovely short styled kimono)

Next stop is Master fu's. But Tikki did get their first to warn him. He hid the miracle box in a cooler and hopped on his bike and got out of there before they could see him. He went to Luka's. From there on Master Fu got the help of Luka, and he got the help of the other holders through the use of juleka's phone. (without her knowledge)

From then on they free chat noir and he wears the ladybug earrings to free Marinette. (who would have reverted back to her normal way of thinking if not for the akuma immediately finding her and possessing her dress as well. Imagine it turning from pink to white, along with her hair turning white and eyes glowing bright blue.) She became 'Blanc Reine'.

So now they have to fight her being double powered up. She escapes and makes more minions but eventually they bring her down with some clever plan.

Luka now knows everyone's secret identities, including Chat Noir's and Ladybug's. Fu decides that he will train Luka to be the next guardian. ( which he was already thinking about hence why he went to luka and told him everyone's identities.)

**Author's Note:**

> So that would have been how I would have wrapped up the story. Honestly this was just a one-shot idea to get some MarixBlanc lol. Hence why I didn't want to make it very long and drawn out like a proper story.
> 
> Also imagine if Luka had been more involved? Like what if Master Fu was already considering him and had been testing him and everything? It would take a load off of Marinette's shoulders knowing she wasn't going to be the next guardian and it would still be someone she can trusted and could go to.
> 
> (if anyone hate's on luka I will delete the review. This Fic isn't about him, its about MarixBlanc. Take your arguments somewhere else.)
> 
> Oh and incase you haven't figured out what Hawkmoth had given Adrien yet, it was the power to control. Kind of like enforcing your will on someone when you look into their eyes. Adrien wished he had control of the situation and could make people see him for something other then a mess up so Hawkdaddy gave him the power to do so. So no mega cataclysm in this version of Blanc. :D
> 
> And Blanc needed marinette to relax more in order to reach deeper into her consouse to pull out her darker self. Otherwise he cant give more specific or in depth commands. The more willing to let him have control the person is, the more hold and power he has over them. So if he just meets a person and forces them to look into his eyes he can only put a simple comand on them and they will be kinda like a drone and just follow it. You see it with his first command to Marinette. The more non-resistant she became the more power he had over her mind and body.
> 
> (bonus, this actually originally stopped at Chat telling Hawkmoth to send the feather over, but I didn't want to leave it as a smut fic so I added some more to make it feel more story like. Tikki was supposed to like bite marinette or something to break her out of Blanc's hold but I couldn't help but take the opportunity to make an evil marinette because it's just so much fun to write. Idk if you guys would have preferred it just have ended where I originally had it or not but now you know lol. )
> 
> And if someone wants to make a comic for this, even if its simply from when chat blanc enters to when chat talks to hawkmoth, then let me know cause that would be soooo cool!
> 
> Leave your thoughts if you would like. Bye!


End file.
